From Distraction to Attraction
by MageInTraining
Summary: Keiko is asked to distract Hiei so Kuwabara can make some moves on Yukina, but what happens when Keiko starts to fall for Hiei? And what happens when he starts to feel the same way? This is my first YYH story so be gentle please!
1. The request

Hello everyone out there on the internet! This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho story so please be gentle if you don't like it. Just as a heads up, this is a Hiei/Keiko with a little Kuwabara/Yukina. I hope you all like it and give me good reviews. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS, I WISH I DID THOUGH.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Keiko's room-

Keiko was in her room watching tv when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Keiko! It's Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey, how did you get my number?"

"I'll answer that later, I need you to do me a really big favor."  


"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Here's the deal, I asked Yukina to go to the movies with me and she agreed, but Hiei caught wind of it and is going to be there with us."

"I see where this is going, i'll kill Hiei but only cause your my friend."

"NO! NO! NO! That's not it! Listen, I told Yukina I would get Hiei a date for the movies so we could make it a double date, so I was wondering if....."

"OH HELL NO!" She said a little louder than she wanted. Her parents didn't here her though so she kept talking to Kuwabara. "I know what your asking! There is NO WAY!"  
  
"Aww come on Keiko! I just need you to distract him long enough so I can make my moves on Yukina. Besides, once you get past the fact that he's a murderous, telekinetic, three-eyed, fire demon, i'm sure he's a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah right, and i'm a super model. Can't you get someone else? Have you tried Yusuke?"  
  
"Actually, yes. But it turns out he's a straight, murderous, telekinetic, three-eyed, fire demon. Please Keiko?! I'll owe you big time if you do this for me!" Keiko thought about it for a minute before answering again. "Fine, but you owe me BIG time!"

"You got it!"  


"I mean REAL BIG TIME! You owe me a huge favor in the future!"  
  
"Alright! Whatever it is, you got it! Meet us at the movie theater at 7:30 on Saturday."  
  
"Sure. But hey, how did you get my number anyway?"

"Uh, I gotta go. Bye!" He hung up the phone before she had a chance to answer. She hung up her phone and thought about what she just got herself into. "How the hell am I gonna get through this?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, this is all I have right now, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to send me some good reviews. And if your gonna flame me, be gentle! Like I said, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story so i'm not used to this. Please review! Later!


	2. The movies

Hey! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, it was all I had at the time. I also apologize for making Keiko so violent last time. Think about it though, she acts all nice all the time, don't you think there would be a little anger built up in her? Especially since she hangs around Yusuke. Also, in this story, Yusuke and Keiko have not and are not dating. Just thought I'd clear things up. Hope you enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

" " = talking

= thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Movie theater, 7:28 p.m.-

Keiko was waiting outside for Kuwabara and the others. She saw Kuwabara coming down the street and waved to him. He ran over and they started talking. "Hey Keiko! Thanks for doing this for me."  
  
"Remember, you owe me!"

  
"I remember!"  
  
"Where's Yukina and Hiei?"  
  
"They said they would be here by now," he said looking at his watch. A blur appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder, which startled him, causing him to fall on his face. "Hey! Who's the wise guy?!"

"Oh shut up you oaf." Hiei said in his normal 'I give less than a rat's ass about the world' tone. Yukina started laughing at Kuwabara. "Kazuma, are you ok?"

"I'm fine as long as your here by my side, baby." He said, causing her to sweatdrop. He was about to put his arm around her, when Hiei shot him a death glare and he put his hand down quickly. "Hiei, here's the girl you'll be with tonight." He said and waved his hand to Keiko. "Are you kidding me? I thought you were the detective's girl."

"No way! Me and Yusuke decided to stay friends. Shall we?" she said and they went into the theater.

They all walked up to the snack stand and waited in line. Kuwabara ordered some popcorn for him and Yukina and went off to find some seats for them. It started to turn a little bad when Hiei went up to the counter. Especially when the cashier refered to Hiei as 'little boy.' Basically, he told the cashier where he could put his register and was pulled by his ear away from the counter by Keiko.

"You can't say stuff like that in public!"  
  
"Why not? He insulted me and is lucky I didn't split him in half."

"Because it's rude and since your here with me you'll be nice or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else i'll..." she whispered something in his ear. Hiei's eyes suddenly grew very big and he just nodded and followed Keiko back up to the snack stand. "Sorry about my date here, he can be a little rude sometimes. We'll have two popcorns and two sodas." She got her order and they went off to find Kuwabara and Yukina.

Keiko and Hiei were walking down the isle and found Kuwabara and Yukina. Keiko insisted that they sit in the row in front of Kuwabara and Yukina, so they did and they sat down and chatted during the previews. "Keiko, thanks again for agreeing to this."  
  
"No problem. But remember...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I owe you."  
  
"You had better not try anything funny back there." Hiei so kindly put in. Kuwabara just made a face towards him. "I saw that."  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
Yes I did. I can read your mind, remember? he said evilly in thought-speak. Kuwabara just turned a little pail and sat back in his seat. "Why did you agree to this anyway Hiei?" Keiko asked curiously. "You don't seem like the dating type."  
  
"Oh really? What type am I then?"  
  
"You seem more like the 'I'm bored so i'll kill everything in sight' type'."

"I am. But I wanted to make sure the oaf didn't try anything funny with Yukina."  
  
"So you got roped into a double date?"  
  
"Actually, the double date thing was Yukina's idea. I just wanted to chaperone, so to speak."

"Well it's not like I really wanted to do this myself. I just did it because Kuwabara is my friend. It's not like your the best date in the world." Hiei took a second to take what she said in. "I could be a good date if I wanted to be."  
  
"Oh really? How many girlfriends have you had?"

"The movie's starting." he said. She knew he was avoiding the subject but he was right so they sat back and watched the movie.

During the movie, Keiko went to grab some popcorn at the same time Hiei did and ended up grabbing each other's hand. Hiei pulled away quickly and said "Uh...sorry about that.", which shocked the hell out of Keiko. She looked over to him and could barely tell cause of the darkness, but she could swear that he was blushing! This of course shocked her even more but she decided to think about it later and go on watching the movie.

-After the movie, outside the theater, around 9:00-

Kuwabara and Yukina walked out of the movie hand-in-hand and Hiei wasn't killing Kuwabara only because Keiko had her arm around his. "I'd better go on home before Shizuru decides she wants to kill me for being late. You gonna be alright going home Keiko?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the date Hiei!" She said in a tone which made Hiei start blushing again. Kuwabara noticed this of course and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! Hiei's BLUSHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He stopped when Hiei popped him upside the head. The four of them said bye and went on home.

-Keiko's room-

Keiko walked in her room and plopped down on her bed. That date could have gone by better. she thought to herself. Hiei being sweet, HA! There's a thought! I can see it now, him all dressed up in a tux waiting outside for me so he can whisk me away! she started to giggle at the thought when her phone started to ring. She crawled over to it and picked up.

"Hello?"  
  
"Are you sure this is how it works?......Cause I don't here anything, that's why."

"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh! I hear her now! Hello!"

"Who's calling here?"  
  
"It's me, Hiei."  
  
"Hiei?! Since when do you have a phone? And how did you get my number?!"

"Uh, listen." he said avoiding the question. "I was wondering if maybe...um..." She could tell that he was blushing again by the tone of his voice. "If maybe you wanted to go out again sometime?" Keiko's first thought was 'SAY WHAT?!' but then she thought about it for a little while. "Um, is it ok if I sleep on it?"  
  
"Uh, sure I guess. Bye." He hung up quickly. She put the phone back on the receiver and laid back down in her bed, thinking now about the phone conversation. Ok, that was really weird. Either i've lost my mind or a fire demon just called me and asked me out. She kept that thought in her mind as she passed out on her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that ends chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I hope you all give me good reviews and I hope you'll wait to see the next chapter I put out. See ya later!


	3. The movies part 2

Hello! I'm back again with another new chappy! I hope you all enjoy it and I also hope you guys don't send me any flames! Thanx and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, PLEASE DON'T SUE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Keiko's room, 9:00 a.m.-

Keiko woke up to the sound of her telephone. She reminded herself to figure out how everyone has her number later and picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a sleepy tone.

"Is this Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"This is Hiei. I wanted to know if you thought about it yet."

"Thought about what?"  
  
"I asked you out last night and you said you would sleep on it. Since your awake, is it a yes?" She then figured out that this guy must have never heard of 'an expression' before. "I didn't mean I would actually have an answer as soon as I woke up, let me think about it for a while."

"Oh, okay. Bye." he said and hung up the phone. Keiko did the same and went back to sleep.

-3 hours later-

Keiko decided to sleep in since it was a weekend and all, and woke up just in time for lunch. She got up and went downstairs to eat. After lunch, she decided to go to the mall and shop around. She was on her way to the mall when she saw a blur shoot pass her. She turned to see what it was, but saw nothing and was about to keep walking, but she bumped into someone and got knocked down.

"Hey! Watch were your going jerk!"

"You bumped into me. It's not my fault." She instantly noticed that glum voice and stood up to see Hiei standing there. "Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"You said you would think about it, so have you?"  
  
"We just talked a few hours ago! Of course not!"  
  
"Yes you have." He said as his Jagan started to glow. "HEY! Get out of my mind!!!" She said and tried to slap him, but he quickly blocked it. "Why don't you just say what's on your mind, since I already know what it is."  
  
"Fine, i'll go out with you again, but only if you'll stop bugging me!"  
  
"Deal, i'll meet you at the movies tonight around eight." He said and with a blur, he was off. *What the hell did I just get myself into?!* She thought to herself. As she walked to the mall, she could swear she heard someone yell in the distance. "I heard that, too!"

-At the mall-

Keiko walked into the mall through the entrance near the food court. She saw Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about something and they waved her over. She went over to them and took a seat. "Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Yusuke started. "We were just talking about your date with Hiei."  
  
"KUWABARA!" She nearly screamed at him, which made some people stare. Yusuke was chuckling lightly and kept on talking. "I heard you even made him blush! How in the world could a girl like you make him blush?!" And with that comment, Yusuke got a swift slap to the face, knocking him out of his chair. Kuwabara still couldn't believe Yusuke's reflexes were fast enough to dodge a barrage of punches and kicks, but somehow Keiko never ever missed. They kept talking for a while longer, and Yusuke got slapped two more times, before Keiko said bye and went off to do her shopping.

-Movie theater, around 8 o'clock-

Keiko waited outside the theater for Hiei. *I still can't believe I agreed to this. What was I thinking?!*

"I believe you were thinking about testing out the theory that I might be a good date." Hiei said from behind her, causing her to jump a bit. "Don't do that!" she said before noticing what he was wearing. It wasn't his ordinary clothes, but instead some blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a dragon on the back. "I thought this would be more appropriate." He said as they walked into the theater.

They both walked up to the snack stand and Keiko started to get worried. Hiei walked up to the stand and got the cashier's attention. "Hello, how can I....oh, it's you. What is it?" He said in a smart ass tone, obviously remembering who Hiei was. Hiei pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to read it to the cashier. "Hello, I would like to purchase two popcorns and two large sodas please hand him the money and say thank you," was exactly what he said, causing the cashier to sweatdrop and Keiko did an anime drop. He got him his order and Keiko and Hiei went off to find seats.

They found some seats and decided to talk during the previews. "So, why did you ask me out anyway? And how exactly did you get my number?"

"Because I wanted to prove to you I could be a good date if I tried."  
  
"But why the movies?"  
  
"It's the only place in this city I know. Was there another place you wanted to go?"  
  
"No, this is fine. So, exactly how many girlfriends have you taken out on one of your 'great dates' anyway?"  
  
"The movie is starting." He said, changing the subject again. Keiko reminded herself to ask Hiei that after the movie. They continued watching the movie and Hiei decided to try a trick he saw on tv, so he pretended to yawn and stretch his arm over Keiko's shoulder. She thought that he was kidding, so she decided to try to mess with him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and cuddled up to him. Hiei started to blush immediately and pulled her closer to him. She noticed him blushing and giggled a little and they continued watching the movie like that.

They walked out of the theater and Hiei and Keiko talked as he walked her home. "Thanks for taking me to the movies."  
  
"Sure. Did I prove my point?"  
  
"What point?"  
  
"That i'm a good date, did I prove my point?"  
  
"All we did was go to the movies. That really isn't much of a date, but it was kinda nice."  
  
"Then I was right."  
  
"Oh, I meant to ask you something. When we were talking back in the theater, you never answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Before the movie, I asked you how many girlfriends you've had."  
  
"I gotta get home." He said without hesitation. "I'll see ya late..." She stopped him mid-sentence by grabbing his arm, which she noticed was very strong. "Oh no! Your not getting out of it this time! Your gonna answer my question and your gonna answer it NOW! How many?"

"I will rip you apart if you don't let me go!"

"Answer me and I'll let go!"  
  
"No! Now let go!"  
  
"How many!"  
  
"NO!" He shouted, startling her and causing her to let go. He took the opportunity and vanished in a blur before she had a chance to grab him. She stood there for a second composing herself, and she continued to walk home. She was thinking to herself on the way home. *Why am I so interested in how many girlfriends he's had? I shouldn't be this worried about how many girlfriends Hiei has had. It's not like i'm dating him. He sure was protective of it though. I wonder why?* She kept thinking to herself until she came to her house.

She walked inside and went up to her room. She walked in and was about to flop on her bed, when she noticed her window was open, so she went over and closed it. She walked back over to her bed and noticed a piece of paper on the bed. She picked it up and read what was written on it.

__

Keiko,

Sorry about earlier. Meet me tomorrow at the theater at about three so we can talk.

Hiei

The note was short, which seemed like Hiei's style. A man of few words, ya know. The note kinda threw her for a sec but she was to tired to give it any serious thought so she set it on her dresser, then she plopped on her bed and passed out, with thoughts of Hiei on her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright! I finally finished this chapter! It doesn't seem like alot to you people, but it took me three days to write this cause I kept getting stuck. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give me lotsa good reviews! See ya next chapter!


	4. Her type

Hello all you guys and gals! Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter. I hope you all give me reviews as good as last time for this chapter. Read on and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

-Outside the movie theater- (A/N: I know i'm focusing around the theater alot, sorry!)

Keiko waited impatiently outside the theater for Hiei, looking at her watch every ten seconds. Hiei appeared behind her and startled her. She swung around fast and slapped Hiei across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oops! Sorry, but you startled me so it's your fault!"

"Whatever, we came here to talk, so let's talk."

"Alright, let's start off with how many girlfriends you had before me."

"I didn't know you were my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm not."

"You just said you were."  
  
"No, I said how many girlfriends you had before me."

"Before you, meaning you must be my girlfriend."  
  
"No i'm not! Quit changing the subject! How many?!"  
  
"Aren't we angry today?" Hiei said messing with her some more. "Your avoiding my question! Answer me!"  


"Fine, if you must know, i've had three girlfriends before you."  
  
"Why did you avoid my question for so long."  
  
"Because the first girl I dated tried to eat my brain, the second one tried to sacrifice me, and the third one tried to feed me to her baby larva."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"They're all dead now, but I seem to have this bad habit of attracting psycho demon girls who want to eat me for dinner. So you see, I don't have much luck with girls."  
  
"Whoa, that's pretty freaky."  
  
"What about you? How many boyfriends have you had before me?"  
  
"Just two, but they were all wrong for me."  
  
"They try to devour you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, they just weren't my type."

"What is your type?"  


"Well," she thought for a second. "He has to be handsome, smart, likes to party,...."

"You like to party?" He said with a weird look on his face. "I have a wild side, too." Hiei gave her another weird look and thought to himself, Wild side? Yeah, ok..... He composed himself and looked at her. "You were saying about your type?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well.....oh! He has to know his way around computers! I really like computers and stuff like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I like stuff like monitors, computers, complex bombs, you know, flashy stuff." Hiei gave her another weird look and told her to continue. "He has to be really romantic, he would give me flowers and chocolates and send me love notes." Her eyes at this point were replaced with hearts and Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. "Alright, well, I gotta go. I have some stuff to take care of." He said and with a blur he was off. Keiko walked back home and went to her room to mess with her computer.

About ten minutes after she got home, her phone started ringing and she picked up to see who it was. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Keiko! It's Yukina. I'm getting to it, stop!"

"Uh, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, i'm gonna throw a party tommorow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Will you back off i'm asking her!"  
  
"Sounds like fun, are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Hiei's just bugging me." She could hear someone in the background telling her not to say that. She could obviously tell it was Hiei. "Tell Hiei i'll be there. Call me tommorow with directions and stuff. I'll even invite Kuwabara and Yusuke."  
  
"Alright! See ya tommorow!"

"Alright, bye." She said and hung up. She knew exactly what Hiei was trying to do and she decided that he doesn't stand a chance. Then she thought about it for a while longer. Hmm, he wants to try to woo me over, huh? Alright, we'll make this party a good one. I'll call Kuwabara and tell him to make his special 'party snacks'! Then we'll see how Hiei likes my wild side!

That ends this chapter! I apologize for making it so short, but it's all I got right now. Next chapter: the party begins! What is the special 'party snacks' Kuwabara is going to make? Who's gonna spike the punch? What will Hiei do if he gets drunk?! Find out next chapter! Later!


	5. The party and 'love' brownies

Hey! It's me again! Sorry for the lateness on this chappy, my computer was being mean to me but it isn't anymore! Anywho, you came to read the story, not listen to me complain! On with the story! DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T GET THE POINT BY NOW, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!

' '= thinking

Keiko sat in her room making preparations for the party at Yukina's house. She called up Kuwabara and got him to bring his special 'party snacks', and she called Yusuke up, who said he would bring a little something special himself. She looked at the clock and decided to head out to where the party was being held a little early.

-Apartment building where the party is being held- (A/N: Kinda vague, huh?)

Keiko knocked on the door and Yukina let her in. Hiei of course was already there, and Yusuke and Kurama came by shortly after Keiko arrived. "Say, where's the punch bowl? I'm thirsty!" Yusuke said with an "i'm planning something" look in his eye. Yukina obviously didn't notice and pointed to the punch. Keiko already knew what he brought, but it would be interesting to see what that'll do to the party.

Kuwabara was the last one to arrive, along with a covered plate carrying something. Kurama came up to him and asked him what was in it.

"Oh, these are my special 'party brownies'."  
  
"Party brownies?"  
  
"Yeah, I make them whenever I go to parties. It's the special ingredient that makes them so popular."

"What's the ingredient? Come on, tell me."  
  
"Well, alright. The special ingredient is............love!" Kurama looked at him funny. Kuwabara thought to himself, 'Yup, love! Three dime bags full of love! Hehehe...' He walked over to the table where the punch bowl was and noticed Yusuke pouring a questionable liquid into the punch.

Kuwabara started to pass out brownies and explaining to everyone that they were full of 'love'. Hiei, being the tightass that he is, thought he put real love in them and decided not to eat it and went to get some punch. After everyone ingested about two brownies each, except Hiei of course,

and everyone got some punch, things started to get interesting. Yukina kept feeling up Kuwabara, who kept mistaking her for a giant pink teddy bear, Yusuke kept singing 'I Will Survive' into a plant he thought was a kereoke machine, Keiko kept staring at her hand for some reason, and Hiei and Kurama kept jumping around like super balls.

Kuwabara went over to Keiko and started staring at her hand. "Whatcha looking at?"  
  
"My hand, there's so many lines on it! It looks like a road map or something." She pulled a marker out of her pocket and started marking where her friends lived on her hand. Kuwabara kept looking at her hand until Kurama accidentally crashed into him. They were both lying on the ground, with Kurama on top of Kuwabara. Kurama looked at him funny and said, "Hey there, handsome!", and then winked at him. Kuwabara got up and ran across the room as fast as he could.

Yusuke was now walking around the room like a one-man conga line singing, "You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up! You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up!" Hiei walked up to him and joined in his conga line. Yukina saw them doing the two-man conga line and started screaming. "AHH! A SNAKE! IT'S A GIANT SNAKE! KILL IT! AHH!" She said and started smacking them with a pillow.

"I'll save you teddy!" Kuwabara said and jumped across the room to try and save 'teddy' from the 'giant snake', but jumped to far and crashed into the wall, leaving a giant Kuwabara shaped dent where he hit. Kuwabara looked up from where he landed and saw something that cause his eyes to bug out of his head.

Kurama.....

....was running towards him......

.......NAKED!!!

"COME TO PAPA BABY!" He said as he ran towards Kuwabara, who was trying to slow him down by throwing pillows and anything else at him. On the other side of the room, Yusuke and Hiei were singing 'It's Rainin' Men' into an invisible microphone, and Keiko was pointing at them with a tv remote and kept saying, "Change the channel! Change the channel!"  
  
About thirty minutes later, everyone but Keiko and Hiei were out cold. Kuwabara and Yukina fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor, Kurama was face down on the bed, still naked and without a cover, (A/N: Things that make ya go 'buuuhhhhh'), and Yusuke had half of his face in the punch bowl and was sleeping and drinking at the same time. (A/N: It happens....) Hiei and Keiko were sitting at a table talking.

"So, what didja think 'hiccup!' of the party?" Hiei asked her. 

"Pretty good, you definitely got on my good side."  
  
"What makes you think I planned it?"  
  
"I heard you on the phone the other day. I knew you had something to do with this, that's why I asked Kuwabara and Yusuke to bring 'party goods'."  
  
"Ohh, so that's why i'm seeing you in pink?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Hey, ya know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" She said and then Hiei got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and close to him. He looked at her for a second before pulling her into a kiss. He backed off a bit and started blushing. "I...uh...sorry about tha..." He was cut off when Keiko grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Without hesitation, she locked lips with him and they stood there kissing until they both eventually passed out on their feet.

Alrighty! That ends this chappy! I tried to make this as long as possible, but I ran out of stuff for this chapter, so sorry! Oh, and so I don't get killed, let me just clear up something. To all you Kurama fan girls out there, Kurama was completely loaded in this story, and that's why he acted so weird and yaoi and all that. So don't get mad at me or him, you all know Kurama loves you all! Anyway, please review! Later!


	6. A bad wakeup call and a disturbing dream

Hi everyone! Sorry for the lateness on this, but I was kinda stuck, but I'm not anymore and now I have a new chappy for you adoring fans out there! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Keiko woke up to the sound of Kuwabara's screaming in pain. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked around only to see Kuwabara getting strangled by Hiei. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH HER YOU GIANT STICK WITH HAIR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" All the screaming woke up everyone else of course. Yusuke woke up with half his face covered with spiked punch, Kurama woke up and quickly covered himself up with a close cover, and Yukina woke up and tried to stop Hiei from strangling Kuwabara. "Hiei, stop it!"

"YOU DIE NOW, CARROT TOP!" Hiei screamed at him. Kuwabara broke away from him and called on his spirit sword and Hiei drew his sword. They both stopped once they were knocked on the head by Keiko and hit the floor. "Both of you had better stop NOW!" She gave them both a look that made them cower in fear. "Wow, I didn't know she could do that." Yukina wispered to Yusuke. "I get it all the time. You get used to it after a few years." Yusuke wispered back to her as he wiped punch off his face with a towel. "We need to get going you two, school's about to start." Keiko said to Kuwabara and Yusuke. All of them said bye and went off to school.

-After school-

Keiko and Yusuke were walking home toghether talking about the party. "Did I really sing 'I Will Survive' into a plant?"

"Yeah, and then there was the conga line that Yukina thought was a snake."

"Sounds fun, so did anything happen after I passed out?" Keiko remembered that her and Hiei kissed after everyone fell asleep. She blushed a bit and told Yusuke, "Uh, no nothing intresting."

"Liar."  
  
"Huh?"

"Your blushing, which means your lying! Something did happen didn't it? Come on tell me!" Now he started to whine like a kid. She just shook her head and he continued whining until she got home. She went inside and plopped her books on her desk and started on her homework. Five minutes later her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Come on, tell me! PLLLLLEEAAASSSEEEE?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" She slammed her phone down and giggled at Yusuke's persistance, then continued on her homework. After that she put her books up and was about to get changed when Hiei popped out of nowhere and stood on her window sill. "AHH! You scared me! What do you want?"  
  
"Nice to see you too. You gonna change or what?" She looked down and realized she was standing there in her bra. She quickly covered up and told Hiei to turn around while she put a shirt on. She put one on and he turned around. "Like I was saying, what are you doing here."  
  
"I wanted to come and see you, is that a crime?"  
  
"No, but you shouldn't come by and just pop up on my window sill, it's rude!"  
  
"Yeah, because i'm the nicest guy in the world." He said sarcastically and hopped into her room. "Have fun last night?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a good party."  
  
"Not that, the other thing."

"You mean this?" She said and walked up to him and gave him a small kiss. He stood there speechless for a while blushing. After a few seconds he finally spoke up. "Uh...I....I gotta go. Later." He said quickly and dissapeared. She laughed at the fact that she just embarrased, of all people, Hiei. She plopped on her bed and was about to go to bed when her phone rang again and she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE????"  
  
"NO! NOW QUIT ASKING!!!!" She slammed the phone down and turned over and went ot sleep.

-Keiko's dream-

Keiko looked around the room she was in and realized it was a bar. She looked around and noticed that there was only girls in there and was about to ask herself why when a voice over a speaker that sounded like a game show announcer came on.

"Ladies, put your hands toghether for the one and only, super hot fire demon, HIEI!" And as he finished a curtain opened and Hiei came out wearing baggy pants and no shirt on, showing his muscular body and he started to dance around a pole. Keiko could feel herself blushing but couldn't turn away for some reason. She blinked and suddenly she was in a chair that was right in front of the stage. Hiei stood in front of her chair and suddenly ripped his pants off, revealing that he wearing nothing else but a bright green thong that showed of his, uh, 'package', very well and he started shaking it in front of Keiko, then turned around and started giggling his ass while the other screaming ladies stuffed dollars into his thong.

-Back in Keiko's room-

Keiko's eye's shot open and the first thing she saw was Hiei's head hovering over her. "So, what did I do to you in your dream?"

'SMACK!'

That's it for this chapter. I hope any Hiei fans out there aren't mad at me for putting him in a bright green thong, but you have to remember it was a dream and weird shit supposed to happen in dreams. Anyway, I hope you likes this one! Please review!


End file.
